


无声告白

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers 4 Spoilers, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 娜塔莎的眉毛挑得更高了，然后她的手指动了动，打开了那个盒子。虽然角度不对，但克林特完全知道那里面是什么：一根银色的项链，中间的连接处有一个小小的箭头。简单质朴，却又仿佛无声地说明了一切。





	无声告白

无声告白

 

克林特在和娜塔莎睡过后一年后的某天早上从洗手间橱子最深处翻出了那个他藏得很好的盒子。那是个圆形的黑色盒子，柔软的天鹅绒面料，轻得像一枚子弹一样。他把盒子托在掌心上，凝视着镜子里自己的影子，然后手指头缓缓在天鹅绒面料上捏紧。

 

当他只花了两秒钟就走回和洗手间连通的卧室时，娜塔莎还背对着他躺在床上，从灰扑扑的毯子下面露出一弧圆润雪白的肩膀，哪怕房间灰暗克林特也能看到他昨晚留在上面星星点点的红色吻痕，以及在那之下此刻如同拧紧的发条一般绷紧的肌肉。他知道娜塔莎已经醒了，他甚至在自己偷偷溜下床去洗手间的时候就已经通过对方过于刻意的呼吸频率察觉到了，但他却并没有留在床上伸长手臂抱住这半边暴露在空气中肌肤微凉的肩膀，或者在那上面再印下一个吻。和刚刚被自己招募进来的前红房子杀手滚上床足以让他刚刚开始起步的神盾特工生涯截然而至，克林特根本不愿去想这件事究竟破坏了神盾多少规章制度，因为看在上帝的份上，他目前的身份是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的监管员，一年多的时间过去了，这位前杀手还是没有赢得神盾高层的完全信任。

 

可是那一切还是发生了，毫无征兆，像极了他第一次和这位前杀手交战时的场景——身穿黑色连体服的女杀手悄无声息潜到了离克林特足够近的地方，如果不是他胜于常人的直觉让他立刻后仰躲开一击，克林特会直接在那间尘土飞扬的仓库里被割破喉咙流血至死。事到如今那场交手具体怎样惊心动魄克林特已经记不太清了，因为在那短短几分钟里他纯靠直觉以及多年任务与训练锻炼出的肌肉记忆才堪堪活下来，甚至因为地形优势而略胜了大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇一筹。那之后发生的事情在几天的时间里传遍了整个神盾，兴许还有全世界其他几家足够重要的特工间谍组织：鹰眼违背了上级命令，没有杀掉黑寡妇，而是将她招募回了神盾。

 

而他们不知道的是，娜塔莎从此认为自己欠克林特一个人情，甚至对他产生了零星半点雏鸟情结，虽然没人敢当着她的面这么形容。但恰恰因为这点与众不同，让娜塔莎尽快适应神盾成了克林特的首要职责，于是才有了后面的一同训练，考核（虽然让克林特试着教 _黑寡妇_ 怎样射击是件非常愚蠢的事情），以及——

 

以及他们其实在娜塔莎被卸下手铐的当晚就上了床。克林特觉得自己一定是疯了，而娜塔莎当晚没有说一句话，他们只是沉默地做该做的事情，重复好几次，然后一起因为体力透支睡过去。

 

这很糟糕，用糟糕透顶来形容也不过分。这也是为什么克林特在之前每个早上醒过来的瞬间就跳下床，而不是躺在那具柔软鲜活的身体旁边允许自己片刻幻想。无论是之前的“自由职业”时期还是被正式成为神盾探员的这些日子都让他无比清楚地知道，特工和特工之间不应该发生这样的关系。最好不要有弱点，但如果必须要有的话，好好藏起来，而不是放任对方像自己一样每天都行走在枪林弹雨之间。所以他跳下床，冲进洗手间，期盼被自己留在床上的娜塔莎和自己在这件事上意见相同，他们在床上发生的一切不过是出于身体机能的需要，同喝水吃饭没有任何区别。

 

克林特就这样自欺欺人地想着，直到下一次娜塔莎将他用力拽进自己那间昏暗狭小的宿舍，然后她丰满柔软的身体凑过来让他再次彻底丧失理智，并且丧失到足以看了一眼首饰店橱窗里的展品就昏头昏脑冲进去买了下来，藏了整整一个月之后才决定送出手。

 

于是现在，他像个睡了一觉突然失忆甚至不记得自己家是什么样子的可怜人，光着脚站在宿舍冰冷的地板上，左手一下又一下无意识地扯着自己平角裤的松紧带。他真希望此刻娜塔莎能够坐起身，或者回过头来也行，但对方却仍然像刚才那样背对着自己躺在床上，甚至连肩膀起伏的节拍都没有错。克林特犹豫了片刻究竟要不要把这句话说出口，但他最终还是说了。

 

“罗曼诺夫，”他说，他们那个时候还停留在罗曼诺夫和巴顿——哪怕睡过了很多次——娜特这个名字要过段时间才登场，“我给你买了个东西。”

 

从床那边传来的呼吸声停顿了片刻，然后娜塔莎缓缓坐起身。毯子随着她的动作从肩头滑落，在小腹处堆积成一滩朦胧的灰色，对比分明的颜色愈发映衬得她肌肤如雪，更不用提胸口处令人无法移开眼睛的弧度。克林特只盯着那里看了一眼就迅速扯开了目光，但即便如此娜塔莎的胸部在这么多个晚上之后已经成了一对他很熟悉的老朋友，他甚至不需要看就能够在自己的脑海中轻松勾勒出它们的每一处线条起伏，和在自己的掌心随着揉捏而变化的样子。然而此刻克林特只觉得这太不公平了，他已经因为紧张而有点打哆嗦了，娜塔莎却过分地摆出了自己最致命的武器之一。他感觉脆弱无助，而大早上起来跳床而逃导致的心虚更不会带给他半分优势。

 

就在他的目光从床角那把堆积两个人外套的椅子转移到墙角忘记清理的啤酒罐时，娜塔莎终于开口了，嗓音沙哑迷人，哪怕她听起来只是需要喝点水：“什么？”

 

“接着。”

 

他没有直接走过去递给她，而是从洗手间的门口抛了过去。娜塔莎抬手稳稳接住，然后把那个黑色的小盒子举在眼前看了片刻。克林特紧紧盯着她的每一个细微动作与神情，但娜塔莎似乎只是略微挑了挑眉毛。

 

“怎么，你准备向我求婚？”

 

克林特的呼吸卡在了嗓子眼里，他不得不咳嗽了几声声才没让自己背过气去。“不是……”他咳嗽着解释，“只是个礼物。”

 

娜塔莎的眉毛挑得更高了，然后她的手指动了动，打开了那个盒子。虽然角度不对，但克林特完全知道那里面是什么：一根银色的项链，中间的连接处有一个小小的箭头。简单质朴，却又仿佛无声地说明了一切。

 

娜塔莎继续盯着项链看了片刻，而克林特的呼吸几乎完全停住了。短短几秒的时间里他想象着接下来出现的所有可能：她把这个当成笑话，然后问他究竟想干什么；她露出厌恶的表情，然后把盒子重新扔回来；甚至她也同样欣喜地接受这个礼物，然后让克林特亲自为她戴上项链。

 

但这些都没出现。娜塔莎只是盯着项链又看了片刻，然后啪的一声合上盖子，清脆的声音像是在克林特脸上狠狠打了一巴掌，把他从白日梦带到现实。

 

然后她只说了一个词，“谢谢”，就手一晃收起了盒子。等克林特回过神来时，娜塔莎已经伸长手臂去够她昨晚在一片忙乱中仍然准确扔在椅子背上的内衣了。克林特在洗手间门口站了片刻，然后他叹口气，也开始手脚利落穿自己直接扔在地板上的制服。他们没再多说一句话，直到在神盾总部的某个走廊拐角分手，克林特去他的训练场，而娜塔莎去她该去的地方报到，因为今天是她正式成为神盾特工的第一天，克林特和她再也不是上下级的关系了。

 

他们从此之后再没提起过这件事，克林特也从未见过娜塔莎戴那条项链。他们仍然经常上床，偶尔接吻，从不在起床后相互依偎。克林特觉得这样的关系也许不算太坏，但他有时候真的希望他能拥有很多，更多。

 

***

 

一年半后，布达佩斯发生了。他们从“罗曼诺夫”和“巴顿”变成了“娜特”和“克林特”。娜塔莎从没正面抗拒过突然从克林特嘴里冒出来的这个昵称，她只是有点惊讶地挑起眉毛，然后翘起两边嘴角。两年半过去了克林特对这个表情已经很熟悉了，他知道这是娜塔莎少有的发自内心的笑容，而这个表情也总让他同样露出一个皱起鼻子眯着眼睛，像个小孩子一样不管不顾的笑。

 

然而在这一年半的时间里，以及过后很久很久的时间里，他从未见过娜塔莎戴上那根箭头项链。因为很多间谍任务娜塔莎需要变装，所以克林特见识过她各种各样的装扮，衣着，发型与发色。克林特甚至亲自教过娜塔莎怎么编法式辫子。在娜塔莎看不见的角度他的手指拂起那头经过无数次漂染仍然柔顺的红色长发，寻找也许被掩盖在下面的些许银色踪迹。但并没有，也许娜塔莎不需要一条在特工世界有着特殊意味的项链，而克林特在辫子才编了一半的时候就已经再次接受了这个事实。当结束后他们肩并肩站在洗手间的镜子前面时，梳着法式辫子的娜塔莎看起来像极了巴黎街头无忧无虑的大学生，而克林特站在她的身边，因为刚刚结束三天三夜的狙击任务而黯淡疲惫。

 

“再过几年我们一起出去的话，说不定有人会把我们当做父女了。”他开了个玩笑，但娜塔莎只是扯了扯嘴角，在嘴角一侧露出克林特在过去这些年里见得越来越频繁的笑纹。“我发誓不会在辈分上占你便宜，”他立刻又补充了一句试图逗笑对方，“你完全可以对外宣传我只是你的‘糖爹’。”

 

娜塔莎绿色的眼睛透过镜子在克林特身上巡视片刻，然后她突然笑了起来，这次真心实意，上扬的嘴角在皮肤上挤出一条细小的纹路。“你身上连半点‘糖爹’的气质都没有。”娜塔莎微笑着说，然后用胳膊肘戳了戳克林特的肚子，“要么留个托尼·斯塔克式的胡子，要么就让自己这里稍微圆润一点吧。”

 

“说到托尼·斯塔克，你的任务准备得怎么样了？”自从两个人都升为神盾高级特工，他们的日程表就排得比总统还密集，今天是他们为数不多得以喘气的机会。娜塔莎在几天前被派去给那位大名鼎鼎的总裁外加铁皮人的身边担当秘书，目前正在为卧底工作做准备，而克林特则会在几个小时后启程前往新墨西哥，据说神盾在那边发现了一个不得了的东西。

 

“没什么好准备的，弗瑞的意思是让我看着点斯塔克，别让他把自己搞死就算任务成功了。”娜塔莎耸了耸肩，法式辫子的发梢从肩头滑落，而克林特下意识抬手捉住了那条仿佛有自己生命一样的辫子，把它重新带回娜塔莎的肩膀上。那之后他的手多停留了片刻，拇指拂过娜塔莎的锁骨，那里的皮肤光滑微凉，而在这一刻，他突然很想问起曾经那条项链究竟被她怎样处置了。神盾总部已经搬了一次家，所以哪怕娜塔莎告诉他说自己搞丢了那条项链克林特也不会太在意，只是——

 

他原本只是想随便一想，没有任何埋怨或者不满的意思，可那些随着时光层层叠叠积攒下来的痛苦折磨却让这样的思绪变了味。克林特眼角余光里看到娜塔莎的嘴唇在镜子里微微张开，自己的名字已经在那上面逐渐成型，可他却选择在这一刻固执地侧开头，不再看镜子里他们两个人亲密靠在一起的身影。如果在那个时候他没有愚蠢到送出那样一条项链就好了，克林特想，箭头，太明显了，所有人都知道那意味着什么。

 

但娜塔莎收下了那条项链却从来没戴过，这又意味着什么？

 

“我……我要去收拾装备了，这次科尔森叫我把所有能带的武器都打包过去。”丢下这样一句话之后他落荒而逃，就像这么多年来每个和娜塔莎一起醒来的早上都做过的一样。当乘上前往新墨西哥的运输机时克林特才意识到自己也许太过分了一些。娜塔莎根本不可能知道他在想什么，或者克林特在这些年间怎样一直都没忘记那条项链，她兴许只是想祝他任务一切顺利；可与此同时他根本控制不住每次看到娜塔莎空荡荡的脖子时就从内心最深处不断喷涌而出的愤懑与酸苦，他痛恨那条该死的项链在那么多年前就把自己清楚明白地解刨摊在娜塔莎的面前：克林特·巴顿向娜塔莎献上了自己的心，可对方却也许从没把那当成一回事。

 

可即便如此，他却仍然如此爱娜塔莎，因为哪怕对方没有戴上那个小小的箭头，其他的一切也已经足够了，因为娜塔莎是那样美丽顽强，一朵从西伯利亚的荒原冻土之下生长出的玫瑰，经历了红房子那样惨无人道的摧残之后却仍然盛开出世界上最美丽的花。每次看到她克林特就感觉自己又变成了曾经那个在仓库里和黑寡妇交战的年轻特工，在一抹匕首的凶光之后看到一双燃烧着生命之火的绿色眼睛；而无论他有多痛苦疲惫，他从来不会怪罪对方的任何举动，他从未停止过爱娜塔莎。

 

如果他在前往新墨西哥的途中偷偷用战术手套抹掉了几滴眼泪，那么也并没有人看得见。

 

***

 

在那之后他和娜塔莎见面的次数突然变少了许多。从新墨西哥的雨夜见到那个因为拔不起锤子而痛哭流涕的神到真正和对方并肩作战的这段时间里，不知道究竟是神盾因为接二连三冒出来得奇奇怪怪的人越来越多导致他们忙得分不开身，还是其他更私密纯粹的原因，他们也许只见了不到五次，每次都是交接任务回来的时候在天空航母偶尔相遇，她风风火火朝着某个方向走，而他则总是抱着一杯续命的咖啡，把脸藏在杯子后面。目光交错的瞬间她锐利的绿眼睛落在他的身上，仿佛在扫视他身上多出来的每一条大大小小的伤痕，而有的时候他甚至没有力气去逗笑她，从而看到那道自己很喜欢的笑纹。

 

纽约之战后克林特和娜塔莎一起认识了其他几位复仇者——几位无比八卦的复仇者。索尔、班纳博士和美国队长都很好地掩饰了自己的好奇心，只有托尼·斯塔克会时不时打趣他们两个的关系。但即便如此克林特却从没解释过什么，因为这件事和其他人没有任何关系，而这世界上也许没有任何人能从娜塔莎的嘴里撬出东西来。他们就这样既不承认也不否认过了三年的时间，期间神盾甚至被九头蛇覆没，恰好在出任务克林特也因为那场大灾难差点被自己早就归属九头蛇的上司搞死在巴西，过了半年才养好伤活着回到复仇者大厦。娜塔莎忙着神盾和九头蛇的各种事情，克林特忙着继续康复训练，那之后不久复仇者们决定去捣毁九头蛇的老巢并且带回了那根该死的权杖，不知怎么奥创却突然降临，而半天后克林特把昆式战机停在了自家门口的麦田里。

 

“巴顿，别告诉我你其实有老婆孩子，你和罗曼诺夫之前一直在演戏耍我们玩。”托尼进门时装模作样的大声宣言大概是在开玩笑，但克林特却能感觉到全靠自己支撑才能行走的娜塔莎脚步踉跄了片刻，可是他并没有立即开口解释，他甚至没有出声安抚，而是把娜塔莎带劲了自己的家门，知道她训练有素的眼睛能够看到一切——门口只有男款的鞋子，桌子上的空啤酒罐，沙发背上忘记收的衣服，还有墙上满是克林特口味的挂画——他根本用不着多费口舌。

 

他预计得没错。娜塔莎在看到这些之后精神显然放松了下来，甚至能顺着托尼的话来一起打趣自己了。但在克林特关照了一圈所有人是否都有足够的热水之后，克林特发现娜塔莎正披着一条厚重的毛毯，一个人站在木质门廊上眺望着远方的麦田，发丝随着微风和麦浪一同浮动。有那么一瞬间克林特想要走过去抱住那对这样看格外纤细瘦弱的肩膀，把下巴抵在上面，用最温柔沉稳的语气告诉对方他们之间存在的所有可能。你难道看不到吗，他苦涩地想，在这里我们可以拥有一切，不受任何人打扰，在刀尖上行走半辈子之后终于可以获得宁静快乐的下半生。可是他并没有说出这些藏在心底太久太久的话，他甚至没有迈出半步，直到娜塔莎深吸一口气转过头来看向他。

 

“这里，”她轻声说，声音很哑，“你从没告诉过我。”

 

“我说过了，这里是安全屋。”他试图用最调侃的语气说出这句话，但从娜塔莎的表情来判断显然不太成功，“再说了，你不觉得这里很适合退休吗？”

 

娜塔莎又无声地深吸了口气，然后她的肩膀在毛毯下面又稍微垮了一点，只是稍微。“你才四十岁出头，克林特，你还远不到退休的年纪。”

 

“是吗？可我觉得我已经够老了，娜特，无论对于神盾还是对于复仇者来说。”克林特也轻声叹了口气，尽量不让自己的眼睛落在对方仍然年轻如昨日的脸颊上，“每次任务之后我的腰都疼得站不起来，连着好几个晚上只能坐着睡觉。你知道我的腰伤有多严重，而现在随着年龄增长疼得越来越过分了。”

 

“我们有最好的医生和设备，我们可以让那个海伦娜——”

 

“我老了，娜特。”他苦笑着打断她的话，“大家都看得出来。而且干我们这一行的能活到这个年纪已经很难得了，我想在耗尽最后这点幸运之前过一过别的生活。”

 

“别的生活，就像现在这样当个每天忙着收麦子的农夫？”

 

“难道这样不好吗？”他轻声说，“如果我爸妈没出事，我和巴尼没去马戏团，我长大之后八成就会留在爱荷华做个收麦子的农夫——”

 

“然后也像你爸一样娶个老婆，生几个孩子？”这次轮到娜塔莎打断他的话，但她仿佛意识到自己说了什么不该说的一样用力抿住嘴唇。他们隔着几步远的距离无声地注视着彼此，这样近的地方克林特能清晰看到她嘴角一侧那条小小的皱纹。他一直以为只有娜塔莎笑起来的时候那条皱纹才会显露出来，这是他头一次发现像现在这样心烦意乱的表情也可以。

 

然而他并不想以这样的方式看到这条皱纹。笑吧，娜塔莎，他想，我只想让你笑，我从来没想要让你难过。

 

他不知道自己的表情是否泄露了什么，但娜塔莎的嘴唇突然动了动，可看着那对饱满嘴唇上呼之欲出的话语，克林特却突然不想再听到任何回答了。有什么意义呢，他对自己说，如果娜塔莎真的愿意接受这一切，在那么多年前的那个早上她就已经接受了。她是个非常聪明的人，他也一样，他们之前从来不用多说一句废话。

 

所以他只是赶在娜塔莎开口之前猛地摇了摇头，仿佛想要借助这个明确的动作切碎这么多年所有不切实际的幻想。“娜特，这里只是个安全屋——我的安全屋。”

 

说完之后他转身回到屋子里，没有朝身后回头。在二楼的楼梯口托尼似乎在大喊热水被用光了，而克林特顺着颤巍巍的木质楼梯一阶一阶走上去，直到自己再也看不到门廊的任何一块木头，他才背靠着墙角深深吐出一口颤抖的呼吸。

 

过了几天，就在他们安葬了那个银色头发的男孩之后，克林特向史蒂夫申请了退休，然后提着自己的行李袋一个人回到了这里。

 

***

 

接下来的时间里他们足足有一年的时间没见面，直到那个闹着玩一样的索科威亚条约和机场一战。他和娜塔莎匆匆交手——他们甚至只说了两句话——他在监狱里待了一段时间，他被遣送回爱荷华的农场并且要在那里监外服刑三年。

 

然后随着一声远在瓦坎达的响指，一切都变了。因为一直独居，克林特直到看到新闻才知道在这片麦田之外的整个世界究竟发生了什么。他站在客厅电视前面手脚冰冷地愣了片刻，然后打了三个电话。

 

第一个打给巴尼和劳拉的家，无人接听。

 

第二个打给弗瑞的私人号码，无人接听。

 

第三个——他的手指在手机屏幕上颤抖了很久才按了下去。嘟嘟几声冰冷的声响后电话通了，那边传来一声几近破碎的回答：“克林特——”

 

他挂了电话，没有再回答。他根本想象不出活下来的人究竟有多少工作要处理，所以他只要知道娜塔莎一切都好就足够了。挂断电话后他干了一件事：他去停放拖拉机的柴房拿来自己的工具箱，然后轻而易举取下了那个整整两年都绑在他脚脖子上的定位装置。装置被取下来时绿灯还亮着，他平静地扫了一眼这个过去两年都令自己画地为牢的小玩意，然后扔在地上一脚踩碎。

 

三天后，新闻里充斥着世界各地因为突如其来的浩劫而无比动荡，他盯着下方一条描述墨西哥当地团伙残忍杀害半个村庄无辜幸存居民的滚动新闻看了片刻，然后他做了个决定。

 

他知道复仇者的行事方法，他们永远无暇顾及像这样全世界遍地生根的小恶。他还不知道为什么这个世界突然有那么多人化为灰烬，但很显然生存或死亡的判定与善恶毫无关系。既然有人能够以那样不负责任的态度决定生死，那么他也可以。

 

他收拾好行李，并没有带上自己的弓箭，因为鹰眼这个名字已经不仅仅属于他一个人了，然后一路向南。行至半路时他终于打通了某个电话，对方在两天后给他送来了一把刀。

 

***

 

然后……然后一切开始了，又结束了。他们有整整五年没有见面，终于再次见面后他们只是在一个边远星球的悬崖上打了一架。克林特输了，一如既往地输了，可这次输的代价不是什么一个人写两个人的任务报告，或者把被他们两个搞得乱七八糟的训练室打扫干净，而是永远葬身在那个飘满风雪的悬崖之下。克林特不希望永远留在那里的人是娜塔莎，因为他知道她有多么痛恨西伯利亚的寒冷刺骨的冬天；况且这是他这辈子最希望自己能赢过娜塔莎的一次，当他从山崖顶端一跃而下时，克林特心里只想着一件事——虽然自己再也看不见了，但那颗灵魂宝石会成为娜塔莎对他的爱的唯一鉴证。

 

可是不，那个该死的红发女人从来不会让克林特顺心随意，她偏偏要把他固定在山崖上，然后自己坠入崖底再也无法归来，哪怕集齐所有灵魂宝石打出那个响指，她也永远只是用灵魂献祭给宝石的牺牲品。而克林特只能从一片深沉的湖中醒来，手心里握着自己爱的证明，就像那么多年前那个小小的天鹅绒盒子一样：克林特·巴顿剖出了自己的心，就这样清楚明白地摆在那里。

 

只不过这次他再也没法像曾经那样期待一个甚至不需要言语的回应了。他永远都没法再用渴求的眼神看向那修长白皙的脖颈，或者用嘴唇贴在深深凹陷的锁骨上，想象着是否终一天他能够在嘴唇下感受到一根细而冰冷的金属项链。这次他唯一能做的只是把这颗橘黄色的宝石交出去，交到一群可以拯救世界的人手上，然后看着他们用自己此生唯一的挚爱去拯救更多的爱，更多的人。

 

他们在托尼葬礼的一周后开始着手清理被灭霸彻底夷为废墟的复仇者基地。各种各样的东西从泥土与钢筋的深处被翻找出来，大多都是基地里曾经使用过的仪器和道具，真正有回忆价值的东西极少。属于娜塔莎的就更少了，虽然在这里足不出户生活了整整五年，可在炮火与硝烟落定之后，她所有的个人物品已经全部遗失或者损毁了，克林特甚至拼不出她生命里整整五年的半点痕迹。

 

他留在这里帮了几天忙，在确认自己的确没什么用之后就回到了同样被遗弃五年的农场，因为他完全不知道自己还有什么地方可去。五年的时间过去了，麦田因为无人打理已经疯长，他费了好大劲才穿过麦地回到那幢大门敞开的安全屋。在这样与世隔绝的地方时间似乎从来没有流逝过，唯有尘埃厚重的痕迹慢慢叠落下来。桌子上还摆着五年前的空啤酒罐，当天做的食物已经在厨房里腐烂为灰，环顾四周，整个屋子没有除了他之外任何人的痕迹，还是曾经独自一人的样子。

 

他以为自己会继续这样一个人生活下去，然而在克林特回到农场的几天后，麦田里突然冒出一个也有很多年没有来过的访客。史蒂夫站在青色的麦田尽头，表情严肃，手里捏着一个看不清样子的东西。

 

“队长？”克林特有点惊讶他怎么会来，“我以为你要去还那些宝石。”

 

“我会去的，”史蒂夫点点头，“但在那之前我还有一样东西要还。”

 

他张开手掌，虽然隔着一段距离但克林特只花了一秒钟就认出了那是什么——一个曾经沾满灰烬，虽然被人小心翼翼清理过却仍然破败不堪的小盒子，可克林特却清楚知道那个盒子上曾经有过柔软的黑色天鹅绒面料。他只感觉喉咙再次被什么东西卡得死死的，但这次却不是他的呼吸，而是其他更炙热更酸痛的东西。

 

“这是我们找到的她的唯一一件遗物。”史蒂夫走上来，把圆圆的小盒子塞进克林特麻木僵硬的手心里，然后主动帮他握紧手指才没让盒子直接掉出去，“应该是在我们出发前被她塞进了某个比较安全的地方，所以才在灭霸进攻的时候躲过了一劫，没被直接压烂。”

 

克林特的手指机械地打开手里的小盒子，凝视着里面那条银色的项链。这么多年过去了这还是他头一次再次见到这条项链，他以为娜塔莎早就把它不知道丢到哪里去了，可既然队长都能认出这是她的东西，那么——

 

“这是她最爱的一条项链。”身旁史蒂夫似乎看穿了克林特心中所想，轻声肃穆地说，“我最开始认识她的时候她并不常戴，神盾陷落之后她突然戴了好长时间，直到你从巴西回来。再加上这五年……我才明白这条项链对她来说意味着什么。”史蒂夫的的目光从项链转回到克林特身上，蓝色眼睛里露出怀念和伤痛。

 

“娜塔莎只有你不在她身边的时候才会戴上这条项链，所以你应该从来没见过。但我猜……我猜那是她表达思念的方法，克林特，她希望戴着这条项链，你就能平安回到她的身边。”

 

他并不知道史蒂夫是什么时候离开的，他甚至对队长最后兴许出于同情才给他的温暖拥抱都毫无知觉。他只是一直握着手心里那个小小的圆盒子，凝视着里面那条箭头项链，就这样站在门廊上。许久之后，当他的手臂和双腿都因为同一个姿势而麻木不堪，克林特突然抬起头来，意识到这是八年前娜塔莎曾经披着一条毛毯站过的同一个位置。只要他抬起眼睛望向远处的麦田，他就能看到八年前娜塔莎曾经看到过的一模一样的东西。

 

而这是这么多年以来，在那么多次激烈的情事，共同作战，在其他事情上彼此心灵相通和各种各样的事情的同时，克林特觉得自己离娜塔莎最近的一次。他就站在这里，踩着八年前娜塔莎曾留下的影子，注视着远处随着微风波动的麦浪，让眼泪一滴滴落在盒子里那条过去了那么久却仍然被保养得光洁如新的项链上。

 

过了一会，他从盒子里小心翼翼取出项链，在衣服上擦干净了所有的泪水，然后双手绕到自己的脖子后面，花了好些功夫笨拙地戴上了这条项链。女款的长度对他来说稍微有些短了，那个箭头恰好卡在他锁骨的正中间，让他低头时甚至看不到任何一抹银色。但这已经足够了。克林特抬手摸了摸自己皮肤之上的那个小小箭头，想着那些他们从未说过现在却已太迟的话——无声却又炽烈，终于在时间的尽头燃成一团令他荡然无存的火，却又让他在眼泪顺着面颊滴落的时候露出笑容。

 

“这里是我们的安全屋，娜特，一直都是。”他对着拂面而来的夏风轻声说，“所以回来吧，回到我的身边。”但他在那里站了许久，等了许久，最终回答他的只有微风吹拂过麦田的簌簌声。于是他就这样站在那里，轻轻抚摸着项链，直到那个冰冷的箭头逐渐染上他的温度。


End file.
